


The Fuck Tent

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Comfort, First Time, Fluff-smut, Inexperience, Jealousy, M/M, a random tent on a tiny island, blint - Freeform, fluffy smut??, ginger freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James couldn’t keep the deep frown off his face as he watched Billy Bones talking with Charles Vane, the two of them sitting at the remains of a campfire on the beach, thick as thieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James couldn’t keep the deep frown off his face as he watched Billy Bones talking with Charles Vane, the two of them sitting at the remains of a campfire on the beach, thick as thieves.

He’d first noticed the two of them together a few days ago. Four days, actually, and they had only been returned from Charlestown a week. It was perfectly normal for crews to mingle, and at first he had thought little of it. He knew the two men had shared time together on the Spanish warship during Charlestown and James had passed off their conversation as mundane. The second day, however, he caught them again, this time out in the marketplace, secluded away from the busy street near an alley. His gaze had lingered that time, trying to decipher from a distance the tone of their conversation.

He had been disappointed when it seemed they were merely chatting, at ease with one another.

Then yesterday—the third consecutive day—Billy and Vane were at the inn together and this time James saw both of them laughing, even more at ease with one another. Something had twisted its way through him at the sight and he made up his mind to confront Billy about the nature of their conversations. It seemed most likely Billy was considering leaving him and joining up with the Ranger crew. James had heard through the grapevine that Vane wanted Billy for his crew for some time. Perhaps now Billy was re-considering the offer? The thought of Billy leaving for Vane made his stomach sour just slightly.

Now however, other, worse thoughts played through James's mind as he spotted the two of them yet again on the beach. He had been on his way back to the house that awaited him in the interior but now he stopped completely in his tracks and watched the two men, still some distance down the beach from They sat close together, rubbing shoulders. Billy was smiling almost continuously, more than James had ever seen him smile. Billy had a lovely smile too and James found himself wishing he saw more of it.

He would have liked to day-dream about that smile, except that it wasn’t aimed at him but rather Charles Vane—and to James's shock Vane was reciprocating it.

Vane thumped Billy on the back. Billy took a drink of something and offered it to the other captain, who obliged him. They kept speaking, and James was paralyzed with indecision. He felt he ought to storm over and bark out an order at Billy to get him away from Vane but Vane might grow suspicious. He sigh in irritation. Why should he care about that? If anything it made the impulse to get Billy away from Charles nearly overwhelming.

He watched as Vane’s hand seemed to slink around to Billy’s back again, then gradually drop lower and lower, until it found the top of Billy’s trousers. James nearly bolted towards them but he steeled himself. He watched Billy scoot away from Vane. He turned his head just enough so that James could make out the suddenly stern expression on the bosun’s face. The gesture, apparently, was not welcome.

Then James saw very clearly as Vane grabbed a hold of Billy’s thigh—his fucking thigh—and James heard Billy’s voice rise considerably in protest.

He was halfway to them before he realized he had even moved, hand at the hilt of his sword. Billy stood brusquely, brushing Vane aside. James stopped and forced his hand from his sword. He could hear how unsteady his own breathing had become. Vane also stood and moved towards Billy. Jaw tight, James closed the distance between them, forcing his steps to be steady and his demeanor calm.

“Is there a problem?” he asked, voice as cool as the look he gave Vane.

Vane shrugged, looking careless.

“None that I’m aware of. Just chatting with your bosun.”

Vane looked from James back to Billy and gave him a nod.

“Guess I’ll be on my way then.”

Vane threw him a look before he turned and left. James swore there had been a smirk on his lips.

“Um, captain?”

“What?” James barked, looking at Billy. Billy nodded down, and James realized his hand had returned to his sword hilt. He let it go and let out a sigh.

“I thought he was making trouble,” he said in way of an explanation.

Billy’s face seemed to be smiling at him.

“Really? What made you think so?”

“He was…and you were…you looked upset,” he stumbled out, feeling like a fool. No doubt Billy saw his cheeks redden.

“Huh,” said Billy. Yes, he was most definitely grinning like a madman now.

“Well what the hell was going on?” demanded James.

“It was a bet.”

“What?”

“A bet. 20 pounds I wagered if he could convince you that he was flirting with me, get your attention. And he certainly did!”

James felt a strange mixture of humility and anger sweep through him.

“What the fuck for?” he blurted out.

“I needed to know,” said Billy softly. The gloating smile of earlier had faded and now he looked at James with something much more somber in his gentle blue eyes. The effect nearly threw James completely off his game.

“Well,” he said, “Congratulations. You won the bet. Enjoy your money.”

James turned to walk off, still reeling from Billy’s bizarre game. Billy needed to know what, precisely?

“Captain, wait.”

Despite his better judgment James stopped with a huff and turned.

“Come with me. To a cay not far from here.”

Billy said no more but looked at him imploringly. James sighed. Now what?

“Billy, what is going on here? You wanted to know if I would get jealous, fine. Now what? You want to see if you can snake your hand down my trousers as well?”

Billy struggled to keep the grin off his face.

“20 fucking pounds and four days. Just for that?”

“It’s Vane. He wouldn’t do it for any less. And no, I’m not snaking my hands down anywhere. Come. Please?”

James regarded his bosun for a long minute. Some plot was certainly on the younger man’s mind and had been for a while now, it seemed. A hesitant curiosity finally got the better of James and he gave a nod.

“Fine then. Lead the way. But if it’s not rum then it had better be somone’s hidden cache.”

Billy gave him a look with tightly-pursed lips as they made their way one of the smaller launches, just big enough for the two of them. They pushed off the beach and out into deeper water. James followed Billy’s lead and they rowed parallel to the beach at first, then turned north and James quickly saw Billy’s goal: one of several small island cays that grew in the shallower waters around New Providence. They were scarcely larger than a quarter of a mile in any direction; of no use to anyone other than for getting some timber or fruit from.

They made it to the shore and pulled the launch up until half its hull was clear of water. Billy stuck the tether under a jagged stone. James looked around at the cay. It was like all the others as far as he could tell. He threw his arms up dramatically.

“Now what?”

Billy’s expression remained carefully blank .

“This way.”

James followed him, patience beginning to wear thin. Yet he was forced to admit to himself his waning patience was because he was insanely curious at this point. This was so unlike Billy, to play games like this, to be cryptic.

The wind picked up as they walked and became gusty. James looked up and saw a storm rolling in. It didn’t appear to be severe but he’d rather not be out here when it hit just the same.

Billy led them around a large outcropping of rock and palm trees to where the vegetation was thicker. And there, nestled in the center, was a large tent, its loose cloth-walls flapping gently in the breeze. He recognized the cloth and mattress within as belonging to the brothel; he’d seen the Spanish design of the cloth countless times—often used for those tents the crews so endearingly referred to as fuck tents.

James raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat dumbfounded.

“You must be joking.”

Billy’s lips were still tight. He looked more nervous now than assured. He stepped into the tent and waved his arm around.

“Plenty of space, the mattress isn’t even worn, and plenty of privacy.”

Raindrops started splattering down. The sun had disappeared and James saw the rain clouds were directly over them. He looked at Billy, who had his arm raised up against a pole, body curving suggestively as he gazed—undeterred—as his captain.

Something sparked to life inside James's gut at the sight, and for a split second he allowed his mind to go there: Imagining himself and Billy sharing the mattress, the bosun’s tantalizingly strong and hard body his to explore and command…

“I’m going back to the launch,” he said abruptly before the thoughts could wonder any further.

The rain was coming down heavy now, accompanied by rolls of thunder. And here he was on an island with his half-mad bosun, contemplating a fuck tent.

“You won’t be able to see a damn thing,” Billy warned, follow him back to the beach.

James silently cursed when he saw that Billy was right. The rain was thick and heavy and caused the space above the water to appear nearly white.

“It’s a short trip. I’ll manage,” James replied.

“Captain—James. Stop, please.”

His given name rolling over Billy’s tongue was like a command of its own and he turned back reluctantly.

“Don’t be foolish. Let’s at least get out of the rain.”

Billy’s tone was uncertain, almost…worried? James glanced back at the open water. Yes, it would be foolish to try and navigate in this. Anyway, he couldn’t even see the main island now.

He flicked a wrist towards the tent and Billy brightened. Upon closer inspection of it he saw that Billy had thought ahead and had put up thick canvas behind the soft cloth of the tent.

Inside, it was surprisingly warm and dry.

He sat down on the mattress, flinging water droplets off his cropped, reddish hair. Billy moved to sit beside him.

“Oh no. You can sit in the sand.”

Billy frowned openly at him but complied, sitting across from him. He pulled a rag out from his belt and began drying his arms and face with it, then offered it to James. James took it and did the same, then decided it was best to stare out the pulled-back flap of the tent rather than anything inside it.

“So we’re just going to sit here?” asked Billy after a moment.

It was a baited question and James refused to accept it.

“Take a nap, then,” he said gruffly.

Billy snorted quietly and sighed. They sat in silence for another few minutes, then the bosun stood and peeled off his shirt and started taking off his boots. James leaned back from him as though he had the plague.

“Now what the fuck are you doing?”

Billy came over and swiftly laid himself out on the mattress before James could protest. He tucked an arm behind his head.

“Taking a nap, like you suggested. Is that a problem?”

Before he could avert his eyes they had already swept across Billy’s half naked form, greedily taking in the tight muscles that were literally everywhere and his rock-hard nipples. James abruptly stood—too abruptly. Billy followed his movements.

“Is there a snake somewhere?” he asked, the invincible grin returning. His attitude kept bouncing back and forth from self-assured to worried and it was driving James mad. He had two choices, as he saw it: Find a way to turn Billy’s clear power over him in this moment into his own with further conversation, or ignore him altogether until the rain stopped. The latter was much easier, and didn’t risk further provoking the irksome bosun so that’s what he did. He stood by a pole at the flap, back completely to Billy.

Long minutes passed that way, and just when James thought everything was fine Billy spoke up again.

“Why not?”

“What?”

“Why won’t you give in? We’ve sailed together for years, so it’s not as though I haven’t noticed you noticing me, the way I’ve noticed you.”

James turned his head just enough to make out Billy’s profile. He was still stretched out enticingly on the mattress.

“Plenty of reasons,” he replied smoothly. “Take your pick. We work together, I’m the captain, there’s hardly any time for it—”

“And we’re both men?” Billy said, halfway between a statement and a question.

“There’s that, yes.”

“But none of that applies here and now, does it?”

Now James turned fully to face him. Billy was right, of course. He had chosen this location on purpose. If he pried any further into James's reasoning he would come dangerously close to things that James had stuffed down and buried deep inside that he didn’t want brought to light, not even the smallest shred.

And yet…

James considered Billy, forcing his eyes to roam the younger man’s physique again. He could think of no other distraction great enough to lull him out of his constant misery than fucking, save for drinking. The latter carried the consequences of making him unable to think clearly and feeling like shit, while the former had no such negative effects.

He could consider the option as cold and calculating as he wanted, but as James looked at Billy looking at him he felt anything but cold and calculating. A shiver passed through him; his clothes were soaking and growing cold on him. He stood in front of the mattress and Billy’s horizontal form. Billy untucked his arm from his head and propped himself up on his elbows, dark eyes looking curiously at him.

“You’re right,” said James, stripping off his shirt. “None of that applies here.”

James expected another one of Billy’s grins to grace his face, even a true smile, but instead Billy looked either wary or shocked or something just as pensive; James wasn’t sure which. He unbuckled his belt and tossed it aside.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

Billy sat up slowly, his body language now matching the troubled expression on his face. James's brows furrowed.

“Nothing,” Billy said. “It’s just…I didn’t expect you to actually comply, not after you turned me down the first time.”

James paused in his undressing and blinked at the bosun. Was it really possible, that Billy’s bravado in teasing Vane, getting him here, and even offering the suggestion, was all smoke and mirrors to him now?

As a sailor and a pirate, James had only ever known Billy to be brave and confident in his duties; he never had a problem with a job and had never shied away from giving orders himself. Evidently James had assumed his solidarity extended to all parts of the man, including intimacy.

Yet now James recognized the shyness radiating off him. It touched him; he saw his own sense of vulnerability echoed in the young bosun, enough so that it made him sit close beside Billy.

“Billy, what is it?”

Billy kept his knees bent, arms over them. He stared fixedly at the lumps of sand below him.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made the bet. I was letting my own stupid desires get the better of me. You’re right. You are the captain, and we shouldn’t.”

James could tell he was trying to justify his vulnerability. Vaguely he remembered acting the same way with Thomas when they had first been together. With some difficulty he managed to drop his usual hard-edged tone to ask softly, “Billy, how many times have you done this?”

Billy’s eye flicked to him for the briefest of seconds before returning to the sand.

“Not many. With men. Once. It’s been a while.”

James watched his Adam’s Apple bob as he swallowed roughly. The pang of sympathy he felt for the bosun increased. *Yes, it’s been a while,* he thought.

He could have offered more words of comfort, of wisdom, as he knew it, regardless of what Billy’s exact experiences had been. Now he understood the boy’s confusion behavior. He was torn. Torn between wanting and being too frightened of that want.

The boy was *scared,* and he had been once, too. Until someone had showed him there was no reason for it.

That idea lit a fire in James, emboldening him. He reached up and gently turned Billy’s face towards his own, fingers sifting lightly through his short and damp hair. Billy dragged his gaze to meet his own. Once he had Billy’s attention James stared at his lips long enough for Billy to realize James's want before James moved in and pressed those lips to his own.

A tiny hum forced its way from Billy’s throat and James sensed his body grow rigid for a second, but James kissed him slowly, his hand cradling the side of his face and gently holding him there so that Billy gradually relaxed into the contact. James pulled back just enough, licking his lips. Jesus, but that had been nice.

Billy was looking at him hungrily but still pensively. James didn’t wait for doubt to squirm its way into Billy’s mind and kissed him again, this time with more passion. Billy returned the kiss stronger this time and let their tongues meld together. The sensation of another man’s warm, heated mouth against his caused a sharp thrill to hit James's groin.

They remained like so for several minutes and James felt Billy at last reach up and place a hand on the side of his neck, fingertips just touching his hair. A tangle of feelings ran through him. Billy was too inexperienced for this to be a quick fuck, which was the only kind he’d known since trading in his navy blue for stolen blacks and grays. He broke their contact.

“I have to ask,” he said, searching Billy’s face. “Are you certain about this? With me, I mean. There’s plenty of other fish in the sea, as they say.”

That Adam’s Apple again, bobbing up and down. There was something incredibly sensual about Billy’s throat, James realized.

“I want this,” said Billy after a pause. “I do. But…you may be disappointed in me. So if you change your mind, I’ll not hold any resentment against you.”

Billy averted his eyes again, which was so unlike the bosun James had come to know. He was giving James a peek into what lay beyond those pale blue eyes--the uncertainty, the fear, the gentle side--and James saw an echo of himself buried there too.

James wrapped a palm over Billy’s collarbone and to the curve of his neck. Even just the feel of another man’s skin under his was enough to cause his cock to stir.

“I’m not changing my mind,” said James firmly.

They kissed again and this time James slid his hands over Billy’s naked chest, glad to finally be able to feel the hard body he’d only ever imagined. Billy was completely smooth, save for the tiniest patch of hair between his pectorals which James could never have noticed without touching.

He slid his hands down to Billy’s stomach, fingertips roaming the contours of his abs. God, he was built! The very embodiment of a life of labor but without all the scars of other seamen.

Billy’s hands followed his lead, slinking their way over James's shoulders and down his arms as their lips and tongues continued to dance at an increasing pace. James's breath shuddered slightly at Billy’s touch as his calloused palms soothed over James's skin. Billy broke their kissing and looked at James's bare skin in wonder. A timid smile graced his lips.

“I love these,” said Billy, trailing a finger over his heavily freckled arms. “You never take your shirt off so I was left to wonder.”

James had always been self-conscious of the orangish spots that covered him; as a boy he’d hated them. As a man he’d grown used to them, and as a lover he’d learned to appreciate them through other’s eyes.

All of that came back to him as Billy did indeed appreciate them, shifting so that he could lean in and kiss James's upper arms. Up and up Billy’s mouth roamed and in its wake he left small cool wet places, causing James to shiver and grow warm at the same time. It wasn’t until Billy’s mouth reached behind his ear and licked that he felt the first true heat coarse through him, his cock stirring to life.

Billy moved his mouth away and James quickly caught the back of his head and kept it there, giving Billy a small moan to let him know he liked that.

Luckily Billy wasn’t dense in that regard and he eagerly kept it up, mouth licking and sucking at James's ear and neck and allowing James the opportunity to undo Billy’s trousers which were cold and wet and clinging to him. Billy’s mouth was quite distracting, however, and James had to force his eyes open to watch was he was doing. Billy didn’t hesitate in unfolding his legs and giving James access, but as soon as James held his cock in his hand and pulled Billy gasped, fingers curling tight around James's arms.

“It’s all right,” James heard himself whisper in a voice he thought long since dead.

The sight of Billy’s cock in his hand was delicious and he had Billy hard in seconds. Billy began writhing into him, his breath turning into pants. It was clear he hadn’t felt another’s touch in quite some time, just as he’d said.

Nonetheless James allowed himself a few minutes of this because it was too intoxicating to stop. He felt his eyes grow heavy and mouth go dry as he worked Billy’s cock. Hearing Billy’s labored breathing right at his ear made it wonderfully worse. Billy clung to him as though he were a piece of floating debris in the open ocean.

“James,” he panted. “Please stop. I can’t…I’m going to…”

God, how he wanted to watch Billy orgasm! But he relented, letting go of the bosun’s organ just as precum dribbled out of it.

“I…want you,” Billy said again with an obvious effort made to regain control of himself. James knew what he meant. He stood up and took off his pants, tossing them over his boots and exposing himself to Billy completely, his own cock obscenely hard and wanting.

Billy’s eyes went straight to his erection and his lips parted and the look of lust over his face was enough to almost make James feel embarrassed. How long since someone else had looked at him like that? That someone else wanted him like this?

His intoxication grew. If he’d been drinking he’d already be drunk.

“Take off your pants,” he said.

Billy stirred to life, almost leaping off the mattress and pushing down his already opened pants, then kicking them off in the sand. He stumbled a little and James's hand shot out to steady him. Billy’s face turned rose.

“Fuck, sorry,” he muttered. “You’ll have to tell me what to do, what you like. I’m not keen on knowing…”

James's brows furrowed. He intended to fuck Billy, with Billy’s consent, but Billy was looking at him as though he expected to be given an order. The possibilities of Billy’s singular past experience with another man briefly flitted through his mind. He didn’t want to know if the experience had been less than ideal. It made him angry.

“Billy, I’m going to do what *you* want, what you like. Is that clear?”

The bosun’s eyes raised again, glimmer of relief there. He nodded and went over to the mattress but hovered there, uncertain.

“Is it better if I’m on my knees? Or my back?”

Something else touched James's chest, too close to his heartstrings at Billy’s vulnerability and inexperience.

“On your back,” he said gently. The long-dead voice came easier now and he heaved its tattered remains up to the light.

Billy lay down on the mattress.

“Did you bring oil?” James asked.

Billy nodded, motioning to his discarded trousers. James dug inside and produced a vial of the stuff. He knelt on the mattress in front of him and applied the oil to his fingers and cock. Billy lifted his head to watch and James made sure he did, slowly stroking himself into even more of a sexual heat as he watched Billy watching him.

Then James pushed a finger into Billy’s rim, his other hand coming over Billy’s leg to rest on the mattress. Billy inhaled sharply at the contact. James worked his finger in and waited a moment for Billy adjust, then wiggled it some more.

Billy let out a whimper. The noise went straight to James's cock. He pushed his middle finger in to join the first, slowly but surely. Billy clenched his teeth, then his face went slack with sudden pleasure as James began to move inside him. Billy closed his eyes and moaned. Encouraged, James watched as his fingers disappeared into the tight and velvety crevice, the oil leaving little friction and allowing James to move completely free.

Jesus, but Billy was amazing like this, the way he squirmed and whimpered and panted with just two of James's fingers inside. His lust to fuck Billy became almost overwhelming and he worked quickly to stretch Billy’s hole.

“James,” Billy said in a raw tone. James withdrew his fingers and Billy made a sound of discontent.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he said. Billy nodded quickly, his breath so stuttered James knew he wouldn’t last long, but he’d expected that.

Very gently he pushed Billy’s bent legs up further so that everything from cock and balls to Billy’s rim and the curve of his ass was before him. Billy was visibly nervous even as James saw the raw lust written over his features and the sheen of sweat that now covered his muscled body.

James positioned himself until his head was at Billy’s rim. Holding it there he shifted so that he could drape himself over Billy, their faces close together.

“It will hurt for a quick second. I’m going slowly,” he said.

Billy nodded, his black pupils huge. James pushed all the way in and they both lost their breaths. A burst of heat flooded James's senses. Billy tightened around his cock and moaned and James panted openly over Billy’s parted lips. Christ.

James pumped him slowly. Billy’s hands had found his thick arms again, clinging to him. James reached under Billy’s ribs and pushed his hand against his back, encouraging him to get comfortable. Billy shifted ever so slightly and James started fucking him gently. He watched Billy’s face, fascinated.

Billy squeezed his eyes shut then opened them. He looked like a drunkard, wet lips parted as he whispered curses of pleasure.

James knew he fared no better. Billy filled him up as much as he was filling Billy up; his entire being burning pleasantly at the warmth coming from the younger man, everywhere and in every way.

Billy whimpered again and James knew he was at the brink. Billy grabbed his own cock, pumping it furiously. James let him.

Billy called out his given name, again, in a voice so full of sheer want James lost control and fucked him hard and for a brief minute, time seemed to disappear. There was only the sound of his cock fapping against Billy’s ass and of their joint panting. He forced his eyes open to watch as Billy came, letting out high-pitched, strangled noise and spilling all over his stomach.

James fucked him through the orgasm and had to force himself to pull out, knowing Billy would be too sensitive afterward. As soon as his cock was his again he jerked on it, knowing exactly how to make himself come as quickly as possible. His climax rocked him harder than it had in a long time. He spilled over the edge of the mattress, eyes rolling up in his head.

When he finally turned back to Billy, the other man was sitting up, still breathing hard and looking petrified.

“God, I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry it happened so fast. I couldn’t help it.”

“Shhh…”

And James was there, curling up beside him and softly kissing the corner of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they actually leave the tent in this chapter, but I couldn't get the image of them and this palm tree out of my head so it's okay...just keep reading...

The action caused Billy to pull back, looking baffled. James was baffled, too.

“It’s all right,” he said, forcing a wry grin even though he thought perhaps he’d taken this too far, that neither of them were expecting this…closeness.

“Is it?” asked Billy, unconvinced. He shifted uncomfortably, drawing his knees up to him. “This isn’t at all how I imagined this, how I imagined you.”

James felt his chest deflate. There it was, then. The line between them had been drawn. He moved to stand.

“Sorry to disappoint. It’s stopped raining. We should get back—”

“No!”

Billy uncrossed himself, fingertips brushing James's back.

“No,” said the bosun, calmer this time. “Don’t leave. That’s not what I meant.”

James very slowly turned to him, one brow raised.

“Oh?”

Once again James's eyes swept over Billy’s nude form, taking him in as though he were hypnotized. His body still shone with sweat and made James want to groan. Billy, however, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Jesus, are you always this mysterious?”

James frowned.

“Billy, I don’t pretend to know where this might go between us, or what exactly you want from me.”

Billy let out a long sigh, lips pressed together as he considered James's words.

“Neither do I,” he said at length. “But what does it matter? We’re here, and what I do know is that I want you to stay, now that I see you.”

James's eyes shot up to him. Now that I see you?

Billy’s gaze was steadfast on him and in a way that made James want to squirm. Had he really exposed that much of himself to the bosun? He didn’t think so, but he had underestimated Billy’s ability to read him, it seemed. He stood. Billy’s eyes followed him.

“I’m going to lay our clothes out. It will be an hour or so before they’re dry.”

Billy said nothing and James turned from him without a second glance, scooping their clothes off the sand and leaving the tent. He walked a short distance to a clearing in the brush and where a few scraggly tree limbs jutted out from a low-lying tree. He draped their shirts over the limbs where he could and laid out their trousers and boots. The sun was already out in full force again, and the humid, muggy air had returned with a vengeance. James looked out to the open ocean. He had spoken the truth to Billy, that he didn’t know what to make of their current situation, but he knew he needed to make one thing perfectly clear, whatever happened after.

James returned to the tent. Billy’s lips curved upward as he hungrily looked at James's still-naked figure again. The bosun was still sitting, one bent knee raised and taking a drink of water from a canteen. He offered it to James, who accepted it. Then he licked his lips, thinking carefully about his next words.

“Whatever this is, Billy, you need to know that I haven’t made allowances for it occurring again. If it does, then it does. Come what may.”

Billy bit his lower lip, a look of anxiety returning. He seemed to be studying James; there were things in motion behind those blue-gray eyes.

“I want to fuck you,” said Billy.

James's breath hitched. He smiled crookedly and licked his lips, then looked at Billy through his brow.

“Are you certain?”

“Mm. If it’s okay with you.”

He was grinning at James but James could still sense his apprehension, threaded in with his desire. The very thought of Billy entering him, of stretching and opening him, made the blood rush to his cock again. Suddenly feeling cramped, James stood and gave a quick jerk of his head.

“Come here.”

Billy sprang up next to him and James devoured his mouth, lips greedily sucking everything they could. In no time, the two of them were once again a tangle of lips and fingers and arms. The humidity after the rain was nothing compared to the heat James now felt coursing through him. It was sticky and suffocating and God, how he wanted more of it.

As before Billy was the one who expressed his need more, moaning and humming and tugging at James's cock, calloused palm funneling his shaft and jerking quickly over his head in short bursts. His bosun’s sheer need of him would have been overwhelming, even disconcerting—except that James found he wanted Billy just as desperately. To have another man penetrate him, to let someone else relieve him of his iron-clad control even just in sex—it was a temptation greater than gold.

He let Billy devour him with his mouth. Billy’s lips touched his throat, his collarbone, his chest and nipples, then back up again to capture his lips. A tiny moan pushed itself from James's mouth as Billy pressed the length of his own erection against his belly. It was rock-hard and warm and James felt his stomach flip at the sensation.

“Should I get the oil?” Billy asked.

James struggled to keep from smiling at the younger man’s eager awkwardness, though surely he himself had been this way once before too. It was hard to remember. More importantly, he didn’t want to remember, not that nor anything else or anyone else. He wanted the blissful oblivion he sought from Billy so he nodded to Billy’s question.

Billy swooped up the small bottle from beside the mattress and uncorked it, messily pouring it over his fingers and then dropping it. He bent to pick it back up but James caught his wrist tight and pulled. He guided Billy’s hand to his backside. Wide-eyed, Billy needed no further assistance as he gripped James's ass and kissed him anew, sliding his hand over his curve and to his cleft.

As soon as Billy’s middle finger entered him James hissed between his teeth, shoulders tensing. Alarmed, Billy froze.

“Should I—”

“No, it’s fine,” breathed James, shocked to hear how raw his voice already sounded.

Billy pressed his stubbled cheek into his own as he concentrated on penetrating his captain. James took hold of Billy’s massive arms, spreading his legs as Billy’s finger began wiggling inside him. The momentary pain gave way to something more pleasurable and James moaned again, shocked at how starved he had really been for this.

Billy planted chaste kisses on his cheek and jaw line as he inserted a second finger.

“Oh fuck,” he heard Billy mutter, warm breath on James's neck as James closed his eyes and pressed himself into Billy’s naked chest, giving as much access to Billy’s fingers as he could. Billy seemed to know what he was about now, carefully moving inside him and opening him up with care. Then his finger just barely brushed against James's spot and James wrapped his hand around the base of Billy’s skull and squeezed, breath stuttering. It took all his willpower not to call out Billy’s name.

“Is that good?” Billy whispered.

James nodded, struggling to regain some composure as he pulled back and met Billy’s gaze. Billy’s gray-blue eyes were heavy with his want.

“Fuck me,” said James, his patience at its end.

Looking slightly dazed, Billy removed his fingers and made to take James to the mattress but James stopped him, resisting Billy’s pull.

“No. Come here.”

Grabbing Billy’s arm possessively, James took him out of the tent and into the small clearing. There was a palm tree whose smooth trunk grew up and dipped over the ground almost horizontally, and to this James pulled him. He stood with his palms pressed against the trunk, legs spread and feeling a stunning lack of shame in that position as Billy drew up behind him.

In fact, James felt nothing aside from the burning in his gut and cock and the cloudy haze of lust in his head. Yes, this was just what he wanted and who he wanted it with.

He twisted slightly to watch as Billy took his cock and pressed it against his hole. He spread James further with a hand and pressed himself inside of his captain. James opened his mouth and nearly stopped breathing as Billy’s cock entered him, huge and hard and full. James clenched his teeth.

He listened as Billy’s own breathing stuttered.

“Oh fuck James,” he whispered. He braced his arm against James's back, gripping his shoulder as he slid his cock up to his balls in James. Unable to control himself any more James let Billy’s name slip over his tongue in a ragged voice.

Billy moved painstakingly slow at first, so much so that James told him to pick up the pace. And Billy did, thrusting into him with more confidence. James turned and leaned heavily into the tree trunk. He was panting now, feeling liquid-like bursts of heat flooding his senses, until there was nothing but Billy’s touch and Billy filling him up, forcing his cock deep inside him and holy hell, did he want it.

James bent himself over the trunk, giving the bosun further motivation. He wanted Billy to have complete control, to fuck him as hard as he wanted.

Billy groaned and picked up his pace. James could hear the sound of his cock slamming up against him. He dug his nails into the bark until it hurt. If only he’d known years ago this was how it could have been!

“Captain,” Billy moaned. The sound of his title did more to James than hearing his own name.

“Damnit Billy,” he managed to say in-between Billy’s thrusts. “If you’re going to fuck me, then fuck me!”

And Billy did. The bosun paused just long enough to adjust himself so he could wrap an arm under James's side and up over his chest, pulling the captain to him and making desperate panting noises. Billy hiked a bare foot up on the base of the tree and James's breath caught in his throat. Oh yes, this was what he needed…

Billy slammed into him full force, grunting with the effort and holding James in place as much as James braced himself against the tree, his entire body moving to the rhythm Billy set behind him. At long last, not a single coherent thought roamed through James's mind for the first time in what seemed like ages. There was no Nassau or England or soldiers or pirates or gold. There was just Billy. There was just his iron-like smooth arms holding onto him, his stomach pressing into the small of his back with each thrust, his lips scantily trying to make contact with his back as his cock pounded into him and James forgot everything other meaningful thing.

The pressure built quickly, winding its way higher and higher in the pit of his stomach and then he felt it surging over him. His breath grew shorter and shorter.

“Billy,” he said between clenched teeth. Billy let out a keening sound, fingers digging painfully into James's chest as James felt Billy’s release deep inside him, muscles spasming. All James had to do was to give a few quick jerks on his head and he spilled out everywhere. He let out a strangled groan and squeezed his eyes shut until he saw orange and black.

It was only when Billy pulled out of him that James became aware of himself again, of anything again. He slowly pushed himself off the tree and turned around, back falling right back against it.

Billy looked wobbly standing in front of him, panting and covered in perspiration and sand and dirt. He cracked a broad smile.

“You’re a fucking picture,” he breathed.

James tried to laugh but didn’t have enough air. “I could say the same,” he replied.

Their clothes were dry so they cleaned up and dressed. James looked at the tent.

“What about that?”

Billy considered it, then looked almost sheepishly at him.

“I think we should leave it here. Take it down and fold it, maybe, but leave it.”

James let the smile spread over his face this time. It felt good. It betrayed his next words.

“We agreed not to plan anything in the future.”

Billy shrugged, eyes dancing and an impish grin on his face.

“I fail to see how leaving a tent on an empty island constitutes as planning ahead.”

James said nothing but sighed. He tried to frown at the bosun but found it impossible. Together they took down the tent, condensed it and tucked it neatly into a patch of sand Billy quickly dug out at the base of a tree.

As they prepared to push off the island all the old demons were back in James’s head, gradually and inevitably returning now that the blood had returned to his head. Yet a feeling of calm—maybe even peace—still lingered with him, satiating some part of him that was not just physical. He marveled at it a bit, never thinking that this would be the result of coupling with Billy Bones. Billy seemed equally at peace and they rowed back to New Providence in the closest thing to perfect silence James had experienced in a long time.

End.


End file.
